


Innocent Eyes

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jungkook, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid! Jungkook, M/M, Sad Ending, Self Lubrication, Shower Sex, Smut, Sugakookie, Top Yoongi, Yoonkook hunter! Au, a lot of ppl die in this, also there will be rape, angels and demons and a few other supernatural creatures, hunter! Yoongi, just letting you guys have another warning, side namjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every monster Min Yoongi has ever killed had eyes as evil as his alarm clock (a relevant simile only if you love sleep as much as he does). This one's eyes, however, held nothing but beautiful innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

"I've got everything covered hyung, just don't let him get away!" Yoongi gett up and backs away slowly, keeping an eye out for any attacks from the two creatures in front of them. Namjoon opens fire on the demons, hitting one square in the head. Blood sprays against the wall before the demon disintegrates, the last remaining one giving a pained screech before turning its blazing eyes on Namjoon. Yoongi doesn't stay long enough to find out how quickly the thing dies.

Here's a quick backstory that might answer why Yoongi is currently snooping around an abandoned warehouse, looking for a runaway demon. He and his two friends Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok are hunters, which means that they fight the things normal people don't even know exist. They'd gotten a lead about two murders, in which the victims bodies had been sucked dry, not one drop of blood left. That led them here, the demons nest, which the men were ready for. They weren't prepared for a baby demon, however, and it slipped through the door. Yoongi knows he can't let the thing live, so while Namjoon guns down the bat-winged demons, he hunts down their child.

His expert eyes see every track, even though the sun has started to set and the water falling from the sky turns the ground muddy, and he eventually comes to a wide-open door, hearing faint whimpering noises from inside. Everything is cloaked in darkness, which makes Yoongi uneasy so he turns on his flashlight, skimming the room until he sees a shaking figure in the corner. 

Yoongi walks closer, gun raised, flashlight trained on the huddled up figure. All he needs is one clear headshot, but as he gets closer he realizes that this boy is not a demon. In fact, Yoongi has never even heard about anything fitting the description of what he is seeing now. From what he can tell, the boy was some kind of hybrid, his skin is pale and shimmers with multiple colors whenever the light hits it. His hair is pitch black from what Yoongi can tell (which isn't much since the boy has his head tucked into his knees).

A giant fluffy black tail winds its way over the boys body, obscuring more of him from view, and despite all this Yoongi doesn't let his guard drop, finger resting on the trigger, waiting to shoot at the slightest sign of danger. Despite his beauty the boy isn't human, which is never good in Yoongi's opinion.

"If you're going to shoot me do it already." The boy looks up, staring directly at Yoongi, silent tears streaming from his eyes. It's at that moment that he decides that this boy couldn't possibly be a monster. He's killed enough evil things to know the look of a monster, and this boys eyes hold no malice, no grim intent, they are just dark pools of depressed innocence. 

"What's your name, kid?" Yoongi lowers his gun and kneels down in front of the weary boy. Upon closer inspection he notices two rather large ears sprouting from the top of his head, black and just as fluffy as the tail, each at least a foot long from base to tip. It looks as if someone had sprinkled clear glitter across his skin, and Yoongi doesn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful sight.

"M-my name is Jungkook. You're not going to hurt me?" The boy lowers his head down in fear, his big dark eyes peeking out to stare wetly at Yoongi. Yoongi doesn't miss the quiver in his voice.

"Well Kookie, I'm Yoongi." He reaches his hand out, beckoning for the boy to come to him. "It's okay, you don't have to be scared anymore, I'll protect you." That's enough to send the sniffling Jungkook into Yoongi's open arms, and he realizes for the first time that the boy is completely naked, his fluffy tail wrapping around himself as a makeshift blanket. Yoongi embraces his trembling form, massaging circles onto his bare back, trying to calm the poor boy down.

"Yoongi?" Namjoon's loud yell sounds from outside and Jungkook whimpers into Yoongi's shoulder.

"Shhhh. He's with me okay? He won't hurt you." He murmurs against his ear before standing up, arms slipping under Jungkook's knees and shoulders, picking the weak boy up bridal style. The young boy stuffs his head into Yoongi's chest as Yoongi walks out to meet his friend. Namjoon only catches a glimpse of Yoongi because he was too busy examining his ruined shirt.

"The bitch ripped my shirt Yoongi! My favori-" the sentence dies in the tall mans throat as he sees black hair and pale, glittery skin.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Namjoon's hand instinctively hovers over his holstered gun. Jungkook clutches Yoongi a little tighter, and Yoongi reaches up to stroke the back of his head comfortingly.

"I'm not sure yet, but he's harmless. Lower your voice and try not to scare him too much." Namjoon looks unconvinced. 

"Look Joonie, it's dark and raining, and he's scared and hurt. He's coming with us, end of discussion." Namjoon holds his hands up in surrender and trudges after the smaller man.

When they get to the car Hoseok meets them with a confused look.

"I thought we killed monsters, not kept them?"

"Jungkook isn't a monster, now hurry up and start the car so we can leave."

"You named it?!" Yoongi just ignores them.

"Can you stand Jungkook?" The hybrid shakily nods, hands never leaving their tight hold on Yoongi's shirt as he's placed gently on his feet. When the back door is open Yoongi gently sits the boy in the seat, making sure he's comfortable, but the younger looks up at him with wide, frightened eyes as Yoongi tries to pull away.

"It's okay Jungkook, I just need to talk with them, I'll be right back." Yoongi strokes his thigh comfortingly before Jungkook reluctantly lets him go, and Yoongi shuts the door after himself. He turns, pinning them with the most threatening glare he can manage. The two men are reasonably terrified.

"If either of you have a problem with Jungkook, speak now." Hoseok shakes his head quickly, but Namjoon's face is filled with apprehension. 

"What makes you trust him so much hyung? What makes him any different than the thing that killed our parents?" Yoongi tenses up as he thinks about the question.

"I look into the eyes of every monster we go after. This boy isn't a monster. You can tell by looking into his eyes." Yoongi shrugs while opening the door and climbing in next to Jungkook. Namjoon does just that when he and Hoseok climb into the vehicle, and sure enough he sees no malice, just a helpless boy.

"Let's get some clothes on you. I think we have some that might fit." Yoongi reaches into his suitcase (they keep stuff with them in case a hunt keeps them away from home for more than a day) and pulls out clothes, which Jungkook accepts gratefully. It takes several minutes until they're actually on, and Yoongi holds his thrashing tail still. Yoongi makes a note to give the creature a bath as soon as they get home, his fingers feeling the grime and mud that mats Jungkook's fur.

Everything fits, a little snugly, but it works. He's aware of the stares he's getting from the two boys in front, and they make him nervous, so he snuggles into Yoongi's side, hands clutching the fabric of the mans shirt in an iron-like grip. A pair of arms snake their way around the boys torso, and Yoongi holds him tightly, aware of the frightened shivers that run through the fragile body.

"What do you think he is?" Yoongi shrugs at Hoseok.

"Do you think he'd be willing to talk to us?" Another shrug.

"I'll talk to you." Comes Jungkook's unsure, wobbly voice, slightly muffled from the way his face is pressed against Yoongi's shoulder.

"How old are you, and what exactly are you?" Hoseok asks, Namjoon listening closely while steering the car.

"18. All I know is that I'm rare and valuable. That's why those demons had me, they were bringing me to their king." He says it with a shiver, as if the thought terrifies him.

"What does he want with you?" Yoongi feels tears create wet patches on his shirt as the young boy sobs.

"My body." He whispers brokenly, and Yoongi feels bile rise up in his throat at the thought of one of those over-sized demon bats forcing themselves on this precious boy. Yoongi lifts him up and sits him on his lap baby style, cradling his head against his opposite shoulder. 

"That's enough questions for now." Yoongi states. The group falls silent, the only noise being the sound of tires against the road.

⚫️ ⚫️ ⚫️

"Sire?" The bat like creature bows it's head in respect as the addressed unfurls his giant black and red wings.

"I trust you bring good news?" The deep voice reverberates around the room, and the messenger shakes with fear.

"I'm afraid n-not your majesty. I received word that hunters have taken the hybrid boy."

"WHAT?!" The messengers bat ears flatten against his head as the king gets up, gliding down to tower above his lowly messenger.

"I don't like bad news." Voice too soft. Too sickly sweet.

"I know sir I'm so-" his sentence is cut short as Hades reaches down, grabbing his head and pulling. With a snap and spurts of blood the demons head rips off, his lifeless body crumpling to the ground, rivers of blood forming around it. In minutes his body would start to crumble into a fine powdery black dust that looks suspiciously similar to soot.

"Guards!" The doors burst open and several armed warriors stream in, awaiting their commands.

"Clean this mess up." His chuckle booms across the room as he flies back up to his throne. "And fetch me a new messenger." He orders, licking the blood off of his long, slender fingers.


	2. Two

"Hoseok wake up, we're at the house." The sounds of unbuckling seat belts wake the hybrid, who is asleep on Yoongi's lap. Yoongi smirks down at him.

"Can you walk or do you still want me to carry you?" Not that Yoongi minds carrying the boy, in fact he actually thinks it's kind of cute, although he would never admit that out loud.

"I can walk." It is almost a whisper, and if Yoongi wasn't listening he might've missed what the boy said entirely. So Yoongi climbs out, setting the boy down on wobbly legs. Yet the boy still clings to the mans side, hands wrapped tightly around a thin arm. It's getting light out, and with the light he's able to see things on Jungkook he'd missed before, like the bruises marring his holographic skin. Or how thin he is, as if he'd missed more than a few meals. There are bruises on the boys wrists and ankles, and Yoongi has chained up enough beasts to know what they meant.

The door to the house flies open, a happy Taehyung bounding out to meet them, but he stops in his tracks when he sees Jungkook, eyes widening in awe as he stares at the glittery skin.

"Holy shit." Just as he says that Seokjin walks out, slapping him lightly on the back of his head.

"Watch your mouth!" Jungkook is getting more nervous as more people keep showing up, and Yoongi looks at him, realizing for the first time that the boy is actually taller than him by a few inches. He rests his hand on the boys too thin waist comfortingly.

"No one here will hurt you. You're safe now." Jungkook gives him a sad smile, as if he doesn't believe him, as if he doesn't want to let himself believe there's hope.

"What is that?" Jimin asks excitedly, not in the least bit worried about the fact that three hunters went out and came back with a hybrid creature. He approaches Jungkook cautiously, whose giant black ears are pointed upwards, eyes wide and alert, tail swaying softly from side to side. Jimin reaches his hand out, as if he is dealing with a stray dog, and Jungkook leans forward, sniffing at his hand, giving it a lick when he decides there's no immediate danger, and then everyone is laughing, coming over to introduce themselves. No one misses the way he never leaves Yoongi's side.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

"Kookie, you have to take a bath." Yoongi picks the boys malnourished body up with ease, laughing at the way he thrashes around wildly.

"But Yoooooongi! I don't wanna! I hate baths!" Yoongi can practically hear the pout in Jungkook's voice. He strokes the black fur of his tail, running his fingers through the knots and grime.

"Calm your tail down kid. Even if you hate them you have to take one. You're absolutely filthy." He receives an indignant huff in response, but the boy allows himself to be carried into the bathroom with bare minimum struggle. Jungkook gapes in horror as he sees his own appearance in the mirror.

"I look atrocious." Yoongi laughs and runs a hand through the hybrids untamed, dirty hair.

"Nothing a bath can't fix. Now do you want me to stay or leave?"

Kookie looks at him frantically. "Don't leave." Yoongi just nods and closes the door, taking a seat on the toilet before leaning over to turn off the running water.

Jungkook uses his big fluffy tail as a makeshift curtain, completely shielding himself from Yoongi as he strips out of the clothes he'd been given. Yoongi watches him in amusement.

"I won't look, if that's what you're worried about." The ghost of a smile graces Yoongi's lips, and Jungkook blushes a pretty pink color, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth nervously. Slowly he lowers his tail, eyes glued to the ground.

Yoongi can't help but gasp. Jungkook's tail comes back up just as quickly as it came down. "You said you wouldn't look!" The boy accuses with big wet eyes.

There are more bruises on his stomach, ranging from soft pink to dark purple. On his waist is the outline of a hand, too big to be a humans, and deep lacerations were made where the talons dug in. The boys ribs are too prominent, and Yoongi wonders how he isn't screaming in agony.

The hunter snaps out of it to calmly reach up and pet the boys ears. "I know Kook. And I'm sorry but I'm going to have to look some more, okay? Those wounds need to be cared for properly." Jungkook sniffles but nods, lowering his tail once again.

"Jesus Christ." Yoongi mumbles under his breath, taking in Jungkook's battered body. When Jungkook starts moving towards the bath he snaps out of it, helping him to sit down. He doesn't pry Jungkook for answers and Jungkook doesn't supply any. The silence between them is comfortable as Yoongi works shampoo into his hair and fur.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

"Stay still!" Yoongi demands, trying to comb out Jungkook's now dry tail, which is an impossible task since he keeps trying to wag it.

"But I'm bored!"

"Good, you don't need to be having fun, it's time to go to bed." Jungkook whines, but quickly falls silent as Yoongi strokes through his silky smooth fur. He'd insisted on sleeping with Yoongi, and Yoongi doesn't mind. Taehyung had let him borrow his clothes, and Jimin had spent the evening playing games with the young hybrid. Yoongi can tell he's tired, but the boy is being beyond stubborn.

Jungkook does eventually fall asleep to the feeling of Yoongi petting his ears, and he's unaware of the way the older man pulls him into a cuddle, breathing in the smell of lavender roses.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

"Make an army of hellhounds, corpses, or whatever. I don't care. But I want what is rightfully mine." 

"Yes my Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, it was meant to be longer. But the next chapter is pretty damn long so...


	3. Three

It's three days until the hunters get another lead, but that's all it takes for Jungkook to have wormed his way into each boys heart with his fluffy black hair and childish ways.

He's sitting on the couch now, on Namjoon's and Seokjin's laps as the two men cuddle. A purring sound breaks through his lips every time they scratch behind his ears. Suddenly Yoongi barges in through the front door, bags of groceries in hand. Jungkook bolts up to meet him happily.

"Yoongi! I missed you!" Yoongi chuckled fondly at the overexcited hybrid.

"I only left ten minutes ago."

"It felt like years." His ears drooped and his eyes widened in sadness, even his tail fell a little.

"Drama king." Yoongi teased, ruffling the boys hair lovingly.

"Kookie! Kookie we need your opinion!" Jimin and Teahyung busted out of the room they shared together, crowding around the younger boy. Yoongi discretely grabbed the two cuddling men while setting the groceries down, and they stepped into Hoseok's room, leaving the maknae's in the other room. None of the younger boys even realized their departure.

"Since you're a supernatural being we thought you'd know." Jimin started seriously.

"Do aliens exist?" Taehyung asked, and Jungkook snorted.

"You guys are weird."

"Says the boy with shimmering skin and animal parts!" Jimin retorted and promptly had to duck down to avoid a tail, aiming straight for his head. Jungkook pouted, crossing his arms at his hyungs.

"I'm NOT talking to you." The two boys laughed at his childishness before attacking him in hugs, Taehyung reaching up and scratching at the spot behind his ears that always made him purr.

"We take it back! You're not weird at all, you're majestic! Now answer us please?" They both gave Jungkook puppy-dog eyes and he giggled.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you," at this point he went dead serious, keeping his hyungs enthralled "but this is a huge secret among my realm. You can't breathe a word of this to anyone else."

"Of course not!" Taehyung promised, all wide-eyed expectation, Jimin an exact replica beside him. Their agitation grew with each passing second of silence, until Jungkook smirked mischievously.

"No one knows." He darted away, the two boys chasing after him, shouting indignantly. From the other room a slightly more important conversation had been going on.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

"What is it Yoongi-hyung?" Namjoon asked after Hoseok's bout of surprise at having three people walk into his room unannounced. Seokjin was pulled into his lap the moment Namjoon had sat down. Yoongi was too nervous to sit down, and he paced the room, seemingly unaware that he'd been called to.

"Hyung?" This time he flicked his hand towards them, indicating that he wanted them to shut up as he kept pacing. The other boys shared an exasperated look but waited patiently for Yoongi to start explaining. After another minute he seemed to make up his mind about something, and he finally addressed the others.

"We have to leave. Maybe not today, but soon."

"Why, what happened?" Everyone was alert, even a little alarmed.

"There was this lady at the store, ranting about creatures in the woods. At first I wrote her off as just another crazy, but what she described was a bat. A 7 foot tall bat." 

"Shit." Hoseok said quietly and Namjoon subtly tightened his grip on a terrified Seokjin.

"I didn't want to scare the maknae's, but we all have to start packing now, we leave first thing tomorrow. I'm not taking any chances of them getting Kookie." He said the last sentence softly, vulnerability evident to everyone who heard it. Of course none of them had any arguments, and they said as much. Loud shouts from the living room forced them to leave the room, and Yoongi was greeted with an armful of fur and glimmering skin the second he stepped out.

Taehyung and Jimin ran up next, screaming in exaggerated anger.

"Alright you two, enough. We have to talk about something important." The two boys pouted and Jungkook stuck his tongue out in their direction before attaching himself to Yoongi's side. Yoongi had thought about coming up with another story for why they had to leave, just so he didn't have to see the terror that would inevitably cross the beautiful face he'd grown to love so much.

"The demons are getting closer. We need to start packing our bags tonight so we can leave in the morning." A tremble went through Jungkook as his arms tightened around the smaller mans waist. His face was buried into Yoongi's neck and Yoongi flinched when he felt something wet hit his skin. His heart ached when he realized it was a tear.

Yoongi left his friends in the living room as he guided the quivering boy into the room they'd been sharing. Once the door was closed he sat down on the bed, Jungkook curling up on his lap. Yoongi gripped onto his hips so he didn't crash onto the floor, fingers rubbing soothing patterns into the boys side.

"I'm scared." Jungkook whispered in a frail voice, as if the tiniest tap would send him shattering to the ground. Yoongi cursed the stab of pain he felt in his heart.

"Don't be, baby boy." He didn't miss the shiver that went through the boy at the nickname. 

"I'm here, and I promise to make sure nothing hurts you. You got that? I know it's a risky promise, but I plan to fucking keep it. Now go take a bath while I pack your things." He pressed a kiss to the boys temple while stroking his silky black tail. Jungkook sniffled and stood on two shaky legs while staring at the man with an indiscernible look. Yoongi's breath hitched when the hybrid leaned in, their lips melding softly together.

It only lasted a few seconds before Yoongi was watching him scamper to the bathroom, tail twitching nervously. With a lazy grin and red cheeks he started to pack the boys things they'd recently bought him. There wasn't a lot to pack, so he'd moved on to his own bag quickly.

That night everyone went to sleep early, and Yoongi pulled Jungkook flush against him, hand skimming over hot skin beneath a ridden up shirt. Both boys shivered at the contact before falling asleep.

⚫️⚫️⚫️

_A hoarse scream filled the air and Jungkook flinched when he realized it was his own. He was looking down at the house, his friends locked in a battle with a horde of demons. His screams increased in volume as he saw Jimin being torn to shreds, along with a few others that he couldn't identify._

_"Stop! You have to help them!" Jungkook tore his eyes off of the gory scene below him, looking at the white winged man who was carrying him. The man stared up to the sky stoically and Jungkook screamed in desperation. He turned to the ground, locking eyes with Yoongi. The boy watched in horror as a demon bit into Yoongi's neck, sinking it's talons deep into the mans abdomen. Tears streamed down the hybrids face as he thrashed around, Yoongi's name coming off his lips repetitively in pained sobs. Yoongi fell to the ground, a lifeless bloody mess, but the scene was getting smaller as Jungkook soared upwards in a flurry of white and gold feathers._

⚫️⚫️⚫️

Yoongi woke to the sound of intense sobs and he immediately grabbed his gun from under his pillow, all traces of grogginess gone. He dropped it when he realized where the noise was coming from and he wondered if he should wake the crying boy beside him. Before he could do anything Jungkook started to thrash around violently, kicking Yoongi in the knee. He grunts in pain but manages to move on top of the young boy, pinning him down. Jungkook is yelling his name with tears coming from his closed eyes in gushing streams. Something inside the hunter breaks at the sight.

Suddenly Jungkook's eyes snap open and he's clawing at Yoongi feebly, frantically, crying even harder than he was before. His breathing is ragged as he struggles to take in air through his sobs, and Yoongi holds him tightly, running a hand up and down the boys back.

"Don't leave! You can't leave me!" Jungkook hiccuped, clinging shakily to the older man. The dream was still fresh in his mind, and he wasn't sure it would ever fade.

"I'm not going anywhere baby boy," Yoongi soothes, fingers running through his tail fur just like he loved, "it was only a dream. I'm right here." He leaned down closer, staring intently into wide, hysteric eyes. It was an impulse decision on Yoongi's part to meld his lips to soft pink ones, but it was exactly what Jungkook needed. He pulled Yoongi closer in desperation, wanting to feel every inch of him to assure himself that this was real and Yoongi wasn't going anywhere. Their lips moved together desperately, the taste of sleep faintly tainting each boys mouth, but they both wouldn't change a thing.

Jungkook arches up off the bed with a purring sound when Yoongi's hands wander under his shirt to clutch his hips tightly. The boys hands wind into the fabric of Yoongi's shirt and he pulls lightly.

"Yoongi." He whines, voice hoarse.

"What is it baby boy?" Jungkook whimpers at the nickname, ears twitching wildly.

"More. I need more. _Please._ " Heat rushes to his face at what he's implying to the older man and he looks at Yoongi with wide eyes. If this was anyone else he wouldn't hesitate to complete that request, but this was Jungkook. A boy who'd snatched his heart the moment he looked into those innocent eyes.

"Are you sure Kookie?" Yoongi said said softly as he cupped the boys pale glittery face. Jungkook scraped his bunny like teeth against his bottom lip and looked down.

"I want you to be my first." He whispered, ears fluttering softly as he looked up through his eyelashes. When Yoongi connected their lips again it was a soft kiss, but it still managed to drive them crazy.

Jungkook impatiently tugged at the shirt once again and Yoongi pulled it off himself with a chuckle. The eldest let his hands slowly lift the other boys shirt, exposing Jungkook's torso little by little. Jungkook whined in frustration before sitting up to rip the shirt off himself, and Yoongi's breath catches in his throat. His skin catches the light from the lamp by their bed, and every time he moves it sends ripples of color down his body. The lacerations and bruises from before were barely noticeable anymore, and Yoongi guessed the boy's hybrid genes must allow him to heal quickly. 

Yoongi's never been a sentimental man, but he also knows that this is the most beautiful creature in the world, and for some reason Jungkook chose him. He crashes their lips together once more while pushing the younger boy into the mattress. Jungkook whines when Yoongi's soft warmth disappears but he blushes once he looks up to see a phone trained on him.

"Yah! What are you doing?" He asked, smiling with his ridiculously adorable bunny teeth. When the shutter went off he giggled and Yoongi's heart fluttered at the sound. The phone was discarded onto the nightstand and forgotten about about as he settled on top of the hybrid once again.

"I couldn't resist the urge. Some things are just too good to merely store to memory." He whispered against a slightly pink neck before kissing the skin directly below it, biting lightly at his prominent collarbone. A loud purr ripped through the air as Yoongi moved his way downwards, sucking and nipping at warm flesh. The noise sent blood rushing to his dick.

"Fuck Yoongi, stop going so slowly. I-" he gulped loudly, fingers digging into Yoongi's sides as he clenched his eyes shut, already so lost in the older mans touches, "I need to feel you."

A new wave of arousal swept through the man at the breathy whisper, and suddenly clothes felt like the most torturous contraptions in existence. The boxers Jungkook had worn to bed slipped off easily and Yoongi stared shamelessly, making the naked boy squirm in embarrassment, heat swirling in his stomach.

Yoongi trailed his hand slowly up the heated skin of the hybrid's thigh, loving the little shivers and gasps he made. His fingers outlined the boys pretty pink cock before moving down.

"You're wet." It was somewhere between a statement and a question which made Jungkook giggle. Confused Yoongi was just too cute.

"A perk of being a hybrid." Yoongi hummed in acknowledgement before plunging a finger inside Jungkook's tight heat, causing him to scream at the sudden intrusion. Yoongi watched in fascination as pale sparkling hands scrambled for purchase when he rubbed his finger against the boys slick walls, moans of his name floating through the air.

"More. More, god Yoongi, I need more!" He sobbed out when a second finger wiggled its way inside him, working his tight hole loose. The third finger met minimum resistance and Yoongi pushed in deeper. His movements were halted by a hand on his wrist and he looked down into wide brown, desperate eyes.

"I can't take this anymore. Please. _Please._ " Yoongi knew what he was asking for, so he didn't waste any time throwing off his sweatpants and underwear, blushing when he saw Jungkook's hungry gaze following his every move.

Yoongi clutched onto the boys thighs and dragged him closer to pull him in for a kiss.

"I love you." He whispered against the hybrid's lips, feeling them pull up into a smile. The fact that he's never said that to anyone else before makes him nervous. He's known this boy for three days and he's already so far gone.

"I love you too." Jungkook kisses him again, hugging him tighter than usual. Yoongi can't help the way his heart soars. When Yoongi pulled away to grab a condom Jungkook pulled him right back, pouting cutely. 

"What are you doing?" Jungkook was desperate for some kind of release, and he was tired of Yoongi's slow pace.

"I was going to get a condo-" 

"You don't need to, I'm a virgin and hybrids can't contract human diseases. Just fuck me already." Yoongi was aware of Jungkook's nails lightly digging into his shoulders, and who was he to deny such a desperate plea?

"Stop me if it hurts." Something in Jungkook's stomach fluttered in nervousness and anticipation with the knowledge of what was about to take place.

Discomfort was the first sensation he felt as Yoongi's dick started to invade his body. It was overwhelming, but not fully unpleasant. Yoongi grunted and clenched his teeth at the feeling of smooth wet skin stretching over his cock. Everything in him was begging to start pounding into the soft, moldable boy beneath him, but he cared too much. So instead he paused, mouthing at open, panting lips.

"Tell me when you're ready Kookie." He wasn't prepared when delicate but strong legs wrapped around his hips, pale feet pushing him deeper into the tight heat. Jungkook shook in pleasure underneath him, biting into his bottom lip to stifle the noises that threatened to erupt from his throat. He didn't trust his voice to speak, but thankfully his body language spoke more than actual words ever could.

Yoongi pulled out slowly before pushing his hips forward hard and fast, the pent up moan slipping past Jungkook's lips. The hunter watched as pink fanned out over pale, shining cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, I love the sounds you make." He whispered heatedly, continuing his earlier movements, hitting something deep inside the boy that had his lips falling open. Even if he tried, keeping quiet was impossible for Jungkook as his body bounced up with every thrust, little noises and keens punched out of him every time.

"Fuck baby boy, you're so warm." Yoongi grunted and sped his thrusts up, driving straight into the boy's prostate. Variations of moans, screams, purrs, and gasps filled the room as Jungkook writhed below Yoongi's sweaty body, fingernails scrabbling at the mans pale skin. His back arched to meet Yoongi's flushed chest with his own, and he couldn't help the way his hips moved in slow little circles around Yoongi's cock. He'd never felt anything as immensely pleasurable as this in his entire life.

Yoongi reached up to scratch behind the hybrids trembling ears, and that's all it takes for him to come with a high pitched moan of Yoongi's name as he tangled his hands in the mans silver hair, head thrown back against the mattress. His walls clenched tightly around Yoongi, and Yoongi moaned into the boys neck as he came, filling the boy up further with the white creamy substance.

They don't move move for a while, except Yoongi, who's scattering kisses along Jungkook's smooth collarbone. The latters eyes are heavy with fatigue, but he fights it, not ready to give himself over to the unconscious world. When Yoongi pulls out Jungkook whines at the empty feeling and the sudden loss of warmth. Yoongi laughs at his cuteness before getting something to clean them up with, deciding they'll take a shower in the morning.

As they snuggled together with Jungkook's head nestled against Yoongi's chest like usual. The man had so many questions he wanted to ask, but he never was good at conversation.

"So that was your first time?" Yoongi immediately regretted opening his mouth, but Jungkook just nodded shyly, eyes drooping in bliss as Yoongi ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I just assumed that those demons had..." He trails off awkwardly and feels the boy in his arms tremble.

"They didn't- well, not in the way you're thinking." He breathes in deeply, the smell of Yoongi helping to calm his nerves and his voice drops to a faint whisper. "There were so many hands Yoongi. All over me. Touching me, clawing me. They wouldn't stop. But they never actually raped me, they kept saying 'sire wouldn't like it.'" 

"Why do they want you anyway?" Yoongi's voice was low as he tried to disguise how disgusted he was at the thought of anyone else touching his Jungkook.

"Every century a hybrid like me is born, a hybrid with pale, crystallized skin. Only one can exist at a time, but that's all I know." He falls silent and chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "My parents disappeared when I was ten. They left me with a human family, saying they'd be back to get me in a few days. I didn't know what was happening or why they never came back. Still don't.

The Wang's took care of me, loved me as their own." Here he paused to smile widely at Yoongi. "They were hunters just like you! They died though, when they tried to protect me from the demons. That's why I don't want you guys to try too hard to save me. I don't know what I'll do if I kill any of you too." There was a heavy silence as Yoongi processed the raven haired boys words.

"Everyone here was born into a family of hunters, Seokjin excluded. Jimin and Hoseok, Namjoon and Taehyung, we all grew up together. They might be related by blood but the bond they have with me and Jin hyung is just as strong. When we went home that day to all that blood we knew we were on our own. I remember hoping it wasn't theirs, but I felt it. Jimin and Taehyung couldn't take it, they broke down right there. Our parents were dead and we were on our own. I remember feeling responsible for months after that, I still do sometimes, but I also know how irrational that is." 

Jungkook wrapped his tail around Yoongi's waist, cuddling into him impossibly further. 

"Neither of us killed them. Monsters did. And if we **do** die, then it's still not your fault. It's never your fault kid, now go to sleep, we have to wake up early."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for the wait, I've been rlly busy this weekend.


	4. ~Important~

Hola cuties~! Okay this is just a notice about this story. Basically what's gonna happen is I'm gonna rewrite it. I'm not changing a lot tbvh, just kind of remastering it. This was one of my first fics, so I don't rlly like how it's written, which is why I haven't really had any inspiration to finish it. So I'm just going to go through it and make it a little more realistic.... Well as realistic as a hunter/hybrid story can get. Then I'll be able to actually finish it! Keep in mind that these changes won't happen immediately, my weekend is vv jam-packed. I'm thinking of doing this sometime next week. Just wanted to give anyone who happens to like this story a heads up! 

P.S Anyone who doesn't like this idea is welcomed to message me their reasons why they don't, and I will take any arguments into consideration.


End file.
